23- The Frog Princess
"#23- The Frog Princess" is the 24th episode of Skippy's Short Stories. Synopsis Skippy tells the story of a princess who is "real hot" and real lonely and says she lives up in a castle on top of a hill and her father will not let her play with anybody because he wants her to marry someone special. He says she decides to kick her golden ball down by the pond and when she does, the ball has a big fall as Skippy imitates it falling. Eventually, it hits the bottom with a splash. Skippy says she looked down and was disappointed that she lost her ball and wonders who she shall get to retrieve the ball. Skippy says she looks around, but cannot find anybody to help her as everyone was busy making spaghetti (for the bath). Just then, a huge frog comes hopping in and Sal appears and croaks, to which Skippy says he will do. Skippy says he comes up and croaks, to which the girls tells him to not call her a "ribbit" and he croaks again. Skippy tells Sal he is no good at croaking and to get angry, to which he croaks angrily. Skippy says the angry frog comes up and croaks angrily and the princess greets him, to which he croaks again. She tells him she is going to throw him down the well and he croaks. She asks him if he is going to come back up with the golden ball and he croaks again. She then says if he comes up, they will make out, to which the frog says, "Oh, yeah!" (albeit in slow motion). Then Skippy says the princess made a huge smile because she is so happy that she is going to get her ball back. Skippy say the frog croaks one more time and then jumps into the well with a big splash, once again imitating the big fall and ending with a splat. Skippy says the frog was flipping around in the well and loudly croaks up to the princess, to which she croaks back. Skippy says that was when things went weird. He says the frog comes out of the well and tells her he does not have the ball. Skippy says the princess got angry and tells the frog he could die, to which the frog croaked confusedly and jumped back in the well. Skippy imitates the fall again, but stops and says it is shorter this time because he is about to pass out. Skippy says the frog is back in the well, then comes up with the big golden ball, which makes the princess very happy. Skippy says the frog croaks, which he claims in French means, "Let's make out like you said, woman!". Skippy says the princess agrees and the frog is about to whisper in her ear, only to croak loudly once again. Skippy says that was when the princess turned around, ripped his head off, and threw him in the bottom of the well. Skippy says that is the end of the story and claims there were no pranks, the frog is dead, the ball is dry, and the princess goes back into the tower and cries herself to sleep. Skippy says that is the way it should be and that all frogs should die and says, "Die, frogs! All dogs should fry, all frogs should die! Yeah! STUPID!". Trivia * Despite the series saying skippyshorts, it is really Skippy's Short Stories. Gallery Skippy Shorts The Frog Princess.jpg Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Skippy's Short Stories Episodes